nileonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Nome Events
Nomes Nile Online's world is composed of 1080 "nomes," ranging from 539N to 540S using the game's coordinate system, centred around 0S. Each nome consists of 20 city plots and 6 monument sites, divided evenly between the two sides of the river. Each nome also has a patron god associated with it, whose name prefixes that of the nome and determines which luxury goods are required to gain a temple bonus within that nome. Each side of the river within a nome has a luxury material associated with it, made available to cities built on plots side of the river. The materials available can be easily identified by their symbols placed on available city plots. The luxury materials available within a nome never include those associated with manufacturing the local god's preferred luxury goods (e.g. Ra's nomes never contain bronze for making scuptures) and the materials will always be different on each side of the river, but otherwise any combination of luxury materials may exist within a nome. Nome events may also occur from time to time and be contributed to by all players who have cities in the nome. Travel For trade ships and (donkey) caravans, it takes 18 minutes to travel between nomes, and 9 within a nome. Trade ships and donkey caravans will take at most 24 hours to travel between two cities. (eg: if ideally it takes longer, the time is shortened to 24 hours) It takes 9 minutes for a player's military units to travel between nomes to his own cities or monuments. It takes 54 minutes for military units to travel between nomes (27 within a nome) in order to attack a monument. Military units take at most 72 hours to travel between two monuments or between monuments and cities. (eg: if ideally it takes longer, the time is shortened to 72 hours) Nome events happen in your nome (somewhat randomly) from time to time. They have a variety of effects. There are currently two nome events: "bandits" and "traders". Bandits Bandits appear as two orange-red encampments on either side of the Nile in a player's nome. They currently have no negative or positive effects on your nome while they are in it. A player may interact with the bandit event by clicking on any of the encampments. A player may only interact with bandits within nomes in which the player has a city (monuments do not count). Note that monument plots occupied by bandits are an entirely separate issue; those behave just like any other monument plot in the game, except they aren't owned by a human player. Nome members can contribute military units to fight the bandits in any of their cities' nomes from any of their cities. After the required amount of military units (shown on the bandit interaction screen after clicking on the encampments) is donated by nome members, every player who contributed units receives a luxury good reward proportional to the amount of soldiers sent. The reward per unit contributed (charioteers count as double) is four (4) bread and three (3) luxury goods (distributed evenly amongst all five (5) luxury goods). Note that both of the bandit encampments on the map are really the same; a contribution to one "camp" will show up on the other "camp" as well. In terms of the opportunity cost of bread, immediately sending archers or spearmen (right after they are produced) to the bandit camp gives a 29.185% profit. ((4+3*7.968)/21.6 - 1) For chariots, the profit is 66%. ((8+6*7.968)/33.6 - 1) However, remember that your soldiers consume bread until you send them off, so if you wait, your net profit may be less. Thus, if you build an army specifically to send them off to fight the bandits, remember to send the new soldiers as frequently as you can so they don't eat too much bread. The number of bandits that appear currently depends on that nome's total city levels. This amount has a certain minimum. Note: All donated units immediately disband after fighting the bandits. Traders Traders appear as a man leading a donkey on either side of a nome. A player may interact with the traders by clicking on them in the nome view. Traders ask for a certain amount of luxury goods (any luxury goods), and will remain in the nome until their request is met or exceeded. In return, they will erect a stele (a type of monument) that gives all cities in the nome a 7% wheat production bonus as long as it remains standing. The length of time it remains standing is variable; it will be at least 48 hours (2 days). The longest reported stele stood for a little over 1000 hours (42+ days). The median time thus far calculated is a bit over 7 days. Players may contribute goods from any of the cities they own to any traders in their cities' nomes. The amount of goods traders ask for currently depends on that nome's total city levels. ' Bread Bonus:' The top contributor of goods in a nome receives from the traders approximately 2.3 bread per luxury good donated for his or her contribution. (NOTE: You can give the Traders more than the requested number of luxury goods. Giving them neither the total number nor 51% of what they request will assure you of the bread bonus - another player can give more. It may be helpful to think of this as bidding for the bread bonus.) Note: The 7% stele bonus is added to the specialization bonus before being multiplied by the temple+pyramid bonus and by the actual production. Category:Articles